


He's so cute when he's asleep.

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Early Mornings, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Patton is so glad to find Virgil asleep on the couch early that morning. Not only is his kiddo finally getting some rest, but he's so adorable while doing so!





	He's so cute when he's asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Was (and pretty much always am) doing prompts on tumblr and received this:
> 
> "Can you do 14 for literally anyone about Virgil, because my strange dark son just needs some sleep. (Idk if this makes sense) (but anyway)

Patton walked down the stairs, yawning wide. He’d had a great rest last night, but it always took him way too long to wake up. Good thing he was always the first up so that he could hide that his coffee addiction was almost worse than Logan’s.

He was about to make his way into the kitchen when a blob on the couch stopped him in his tracks. Patton was certain he had put all the blankets either in the hamper or back in the linen closet last night. Why was there one on the couch still?

Patton was reaching out to grab one end of the blanket when something under it shifted and sighed.

Patton jumped back and swallowed a gasp before moving to the other end of the blanket to see who was under it.

Virgil, fast asleep, cuddled up in the warm piece of fabric.

Patton smiled. He was  _ adorable _ . His face had relaxed completely in his slumber, lips parted slightly, soft snores coming from his mouth. The eyeshadow under his eyes was only a light dusting. He must have been having a good dream.

Patton ran his hand gently through Virgil’s hair, smiling fondly as Virgil unconsciously leaned into the touch. His kiddo really needed the rest, with all the nightmares he’d been having lately.

Patton jumped again when a door opened loudly upstairs. Based on the usual morning routines, it had to be Roman. He rushed up the stairs to quiet him before he woke Virgil.

“Padre!” Roman said loudly as Patton rushed towards him. “What’s cooki-”

Patton slapped a hand over his mouth, putting a finger up to his own lips.

Roman raised an offended eyebrow.

“Virge is sleeping downstairs,” Patton whispered. “I don’t want to wake him.”

Roman nodded in understanding, quietly trailing behind Patton as he made his way back down the stairs.

Patton tiptoed over to Virgil’s sleeping form and pulled out his phone. He made certain the flash was off before snapping a few pictures, grinning widely.

Roman made his way over and took in Virgil’s sleeping face. “He’s so cute when he’s asleep.”

“I know!” Patton used all his self control to keep from squealing, managing to maintain a slightly loud whisper.

Virgil muttered something unintelligible and shifted onto his side, nuzzling further into the blanket.

Patton pressed both hands to his mouth to keep any sound from escaping.

Quiet mumbling from the stairs drew their attention away from the sleeping side.

Logan had quietly made his way down the stairs, socked feet making almost no noise on the carpeted floors. He looked up when he reached the lower landing and squinted at them.

“What are we looking at?” He grumbled, making his way over to them. Logan stared at Virgil for a few moments before quietly saying, “I’m glad to see he is finally getting some rest.”

Patton smiled and looked around at his family, feeling like the luckiest person in the world.

“C’mon,” Patton said gently. “Let’s let him sleep and have some breakfast ready for him when he gets up.”

They began making their way to the kitchen. Patton shot one last glance at Virgil and smiled.

He really  _ was  _ the luckiest guy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Scream at me on tumblr (sociallyawkward--fics) or in the comments below!


End file.
